1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern formation method using a developer including an organic solvent, which is suitably used in an ultra microlithography process in producing an ultra LSI or a high-capacity microchip or other photofabrication processes, an active light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, a resist film, a production method for an electronic device using these, and an electronic device. In more detail, the present invention relates to a pattern formation method using a developer including an organic solvent, which can be suitably used in fine processing of a semiconductor element using an electron beam or EUV light (wavelength: around 13 nm), an active light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, a resist film, a production method for an electronic device using these, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, fine processing by lithography using a photoresist composition has been performed in the production process of semiconductor devices such as IC and LSI. In recent years, with higher integration of integrated circuits, ultra fine patterns have been required to be formed in a sub-micron region or a quarter-micron region. Accordingly, exposure wavelengths tend to be shortened, for example, from g-line to i-line, and to a KrF excimer laser light. Furthermore, at present, lithography using an electron beam, X-rays, or EUV light, in addition to the excimer laser light, is also being developed.
Lithography using an electron beam, X-rays, or EUV light is positioned as a next generation or next after next generation pattern forming technology, and a resist composition having high sensitivity and high-resolution is desired.
In particular, for shortening the wafer processing time, sensitivity improvement is a very important issue, but when trying to improve sensitivity, the pattern shape or the resolving power represented by the limit resolution line width decreases, and therefore, development of a resist composition which satisfies these properties at the same time has been strongly desired.
High sensitivity, and high resolution and a favorable pattern shape are in a trade-off relationship, and how to satisfy these at the same time is very important.
In general, there are two types of the active light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, that is, a “positive type” in which a pattern is formed by solubilizing the exposed portion with respect to an alkali developer by exposure to radiation using a resin poorly soluble or insoluble in the alkali developer, and a “negative type” in which a pattern is formed by poorly solubilizing or insolubilizing the exposed portion with respect to an alkali developer by exposure to radiation using a resin soluble in the alkali developer.
As the active light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition suitable for a lithography process using an electron beam, X-rays, or EUV light, from the viewpoint of high sensitivity, a chemical amplification positive resist composition using mainly an acid catalytic reaction has been considered, and a chemical amplification positive resist composition consisting of a phenolic resin (hereinafter, abbreviated as a phenolic acid decomposable resin) which is insoluble or poorly soluble in an alkali developer, and has properties of becoming soluble in an alkali developer by the action of an acid, as a main component, and an acid generator is effectively used.
On the other hand, in the production of a semiconductor element or the like, formation of patterns having various shapes such as a line, a trench, and a hole is required. To meet the requirement for formation of patterns having various shapes, development of not only a positive type active light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition but also a negative type active light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition has also been performed (for example, refer to JP2002-148806A, JP2008-268935A, and JP1995-261392A (JP-H07-261392A)).
In formation of an ultra fine pattern, further reduction in resolving power decrease and further improvement of the pattern shape have been demanded.
To solve this problem, the use of a resin having a photoacid generator on the polymer main chain or the side chain has been studied (JP2010-85971A and JP2010-256856A). In addition, a method of developing an acid decomposable resin using a developer other than an alkali developer (refer to JP2010-217884A and JP2011-123469A) and a method of developing a PAG-supported acid decomposable resin using a developer other than an alkali developer (refer to WO2012/114963A) have also been proposed.